


ease ❥ vkook

by coffeejeon



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Shipping - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, bangtan - Freeform, bangtanboys, bts - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeejeon/pseuds/coffeejeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jungkook leaves the comfort of his room to keep an eye out for a stranger trying to get back on his feet. </p><p>♡Protecting him is the only thing that'll put his mind at ease♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. speechless

_**one** _

  Jungkook picked at his wristband, waiting for his meal to be served. It was a special friday for him, really. More so awkward than not, which isn't something unusual as Jungkook is not the social type. But tonight, his mother set him up with a family friend on a date after seeing his son be alone for so long. Surely, she was concerned for him and wanted her son to just be happy. Yet Jungkook didn't want this at all. After days and days of refusing his mother's request, he finally agreed to have dinner with the girl.

 They were currently seated at a cute little cafe nearby which also served a bit of food and some dessert. The strawberry blonde lightly tapped her long salon made fingernails onto the table, looking down. It was quite obvious she was also feeling uncomfortable with this as well. Jungkook doesn't blame her though, what would they even talk about?

  In Jungkook's perspective, relationships, as well as friendships alike, shouldn't be something that's forced. If the friendship is meant to be, it'll just  form within itself. Not to mention it reduces the awkwardness and dryness of the air around them. Jungkook messes with his hair a little bit as he        tries to occupy himself. He truly did believe the girl was sweet, from what little chitter chatter they had before, but it just wasn't enough to get him to break out of his shell. Obviously he's dug himself too deep. She was just totally uninteresting.

"Soo what music do you listen to?" Jungkook asks with a barely audible voice. The girl suddenly lifts her head and gives him a fake smile _. At least i tried_. "Anything on the radio." She responds bluntly. Jungkook wonders to himself as he nods at the girl if it's him who is the problem here or the girl that can't carry a conversation that holds his interests.

Just when the situation was reaching the end point of awkward, a waiter walks over to the two with two cups of coffee in one hand and plates upon plates of food on the other. Jungkook hesitates to help the guy who's fragile looking arms could fall off at any second.

As the boy struggles to reach their table, he flashes a rectangular smile, all though it was pained because of the weight and stress he was most likely holding in his hands.

Jungkook couldn't help but be mesmerized by it but that was immediately shook off when a child pushes their chair back hitting the waitress who in turn falls face flat splashing the coffee and drinks all over Jungkooks date. She screams in agony and pain, and the boy as well as Jungkook rush up to help her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry i really didn't know this would happen" The boy repeats in panic, not knowing what to do but just apologize.

"Don't touch me" She squeals as the boy and Jungkook attempt to lift her up.

This shocks the boy and he covers his face with his hands and kneels down. Jungkook honestly didn't know who to feel bad for.

By now all attention was on them. Jungkook makes a mental note to never give into his mom's ridiculous suggestions. A furious looking man stomps his way to their table and from all the shouting at the poor waitress Jungkook assumes he is the manager.

Jungkook winces as the frightened boys body shakes with terror.

"I have had it with your childish behavior" the man kneels down to get in the boys face, almost like he wants to slap him.

"Get your stupid hands out of your face and pick that scrawny body up boy!" he shouts.

Jungkook steals a glance at the boy as he tries to help his date get up.

It looked almost like he was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry" He says again and gets up, running off to god knows where. Everyone's head turns back to their food, mostly.

"I apologize for that idiot. We will be sure to give him a good punishment for you." The manager says, looking at the whimpering girl who nods and Jungkook who stands wide eyed.

Jungkook's heart pangs at the man's words.

"Sir, there really is no need. We caused enough commotion as it is i really don't think it's necessary to drag this any further than needed." He tries to argue.

He wasn't exactly used to speaking formal like this, and he wasn't digging it either.

"Absolutely not. I will not allow a child's foolish actions to be passed in here."

"But it really wasn't the his fault. He uhmm, he was tripped." Jungkook goes on.

"Oh really now? By whom i may ask?"

"i-it's really not important. But i do promise you he was. I saw it with my own two eyes. please don't fire the guy" He pleads.

The latter doesn't understand why he feels the need to defend him, he just felt it was the right thing to do. Maybe because of how sincere his smile was earlier. Yeah, Jungkook thought. He didn't want to see anything but that.

"Well we'll see about that."

Jungkook just nods and thanks him before helping his date, in which he forgot the name of, out of the door because at this point all he wanted was to be home, away from people, away from the girl, and in the comfort of his own bed. He smiled at the thought of just being able to breathe and relax under his covers and listen to his music until he fell soundly asleep, which was not a difficult task.

"Uhm, do you want me to walk you home?" Jungkook calmly asks.

She stiffens and stops walking. Turning back to glare at him, she responds "No. It's not like we'll ever be talking again after this."

Jungkook nods looking down. Of course he was ecstatic that he won't ever have to go through this again, but he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt, although he felt the same towards her. It just made him feel all the more insecure about himself. Like he wasn't good enough. Even for someone boring and bland like the girl before him.

"I'll take an uber. You can.. Walk back home, seeing that you don't have a car."

Was that an insult?

Whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOooOOOoooOOOoo how was it? bad??? IK. if anyone reads this im begging u girlies to stiCk with me. it will get better. Im gonna try to interact with you down here in the notes. :))))) -nina


	2. rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "yah, what are you doing back here?"

((lowercase intended))

 

jungkook spent his entire rest of the weekend in bed, where he truly enjoyed being. some may say that people who tend to seclude themselves from the outside world don't like it and feel lonely. but that isn't the case with jungkook.

no, he didn't have many friends, he wasn't very outgoing and bubbly, and he certainly didn't go out unless he was forced to. but that's just how he wanted it to be.

it's not because of his unjust behavior that chases others away. he simply chooses not to make friends and hang out.

infact, the boy is just so oblivious to how much people really take notice in him. he's smart, mischevious, and undeniably beautiful.

jungkook will admit it would be nice to have more than one person to talk to at times, because he doesn't want to keep troubling that same person overtime, but he made it that way, and hell, it's too late to change this pattern now.

6:50. his alarm rings, more like "gasoline" by one of his favorites, troye sivan. although he wasn't amazing at english, jungkook can feel the emotion just through his voice, it takes away from the fact that he doesn't perceive every word.

he shifts his body uncomfortably, groaning as he reaches for his phone.

after managing to somehow turn it off, jungkook stuffs his head under his pillow and takes a deep breath. he pushes himself up using his weak morning strength and stands up, his legs quivering.

the young males head blacks out due to his upright blood flow and not being adapted to the light. after a couple of painful seconds his vision slowly returns and he senses a rush of cold air on his naked, milky skin. jungkook washes up then finds an ashy grey oversized hoodie and pulls it over a simple black tshirt, matched with a pair of lightwashed jeans and timberlands.

 

once he reaches school, the young boy darts to his usual spot in the back of the fields and pulls out his lighter.

he blows out a gust of smoke through his nostrils and mouth slowly, exhaling and laying his head down on his backpack. jungkook uses his free hand to pull on a patch of grass, occupying himself. he inhales once more and closes his eyes, the morning sun starting to beam brightly on him.

"yo, you gonna give me the rest?" a shadow appears in front of the dark haired boy, making him squirm.

"what the fuck are you doing here?" jungkook asks, squinting his eyes and scrunching his nose to get a better view through the sun.

"had to run some errands. stopped by to check up on you." the ashy blonde responds, taking a seat on the grass next to jungkook, who in turn groans and sits up.

"but yoongi hyung, the bells about to ring." jungkook smirks, moving closer to him, and putting his already lit cigarette up to his face, allowing yoongi to inhale it.

yoongi pulls jungkook onto his lap and takes out the cherry lollipop from out of his mouth and into the latter's, in exchange for jungkook to hand him the rest of the cigarette.

"you dont wanna have nasty breathe during class period now do you.." yoongi teases.

jungkook leans forward with the lollipop half out of his mouth and kisses the elders' lips, before grabbing onto his shoulders. a puff of smoke erupts from yoongi and into jungkook. both blowing it out whilst moving their lips in sync.

"you taste so fresh today" the elder mumbles into jungkooks mouth and cups his cheek with a hand.

the latter then rests his forhead onto the elders and sighs.

"How did the date go?" yoongi grins, knowing full well that it didn't work out.

jungkook softly chuckles, sucking on the lollipop and looks down.

"my mom was so angry. i ignored her for the rest of the weekend."

the sound of the bell stops them from further conversation. "aigh, this damn bell. i should be off." jungkook groans, slowly getting up from his rather comfortable seat on yoongi.

"ill see you around" yoongi eyes him, taking another breath of smoke.

 

yoongi is a really nice friend. kinda.

 

 

after school ends, jungkook makes his way home, dreading not taking his bike as the sky was beginning to pour and he had a long walk ahead.

_damn it. why couldn't i have checked the weather?_

after sometime, the male feels a rumble from his stomach beneath his half soaked sweatshirt, indicating he had not yet eaten. sighing, jungkook decides to walk the same route home and stop at that same cafe from friday along his way.

now that he's going to the cafe, he couldn't help but think about the young waiter and the terrible boss. he hadn't really given much thought to the whole situation after he got home, wanting to forget it ever happened.

once he reaches the cafe, he finds a seat at the far end and scrolls through his phone until an employee comes to take his order. the male worries that someone would recognize him from friday, but even so he doesn't really care about reputations and what others think of him.

on the other hand, he worries about what might've happened after he left, the thought of the young waiter being fired gives him an unsettling feeling

he doesn't think too much of it though, casually eating his food without bothering to even look around for the boy. that's one thing about jungkook, he doesn't care about what happens around him. he's always in his own world, whether that be while eating, sitting in class, or at home.

jungkook finishes his caramel machiatto ((i'm a rat but i had to do it)) and panini sandwhich and leaves a check on the table as well as a small tip. he pushes his chair in and heads towards the door, a small frown coming over his face at the sight of the clowds making the sky dark and the pouring rain. usually he'd love this type of weather but he was in no mood to walk through it.

his steps are slow as they move against the sidewalk path. he'd like to be in a hurry, to avoid being completely watered. but then, jungkook notices a small shuffling sound. surely, it couldn't be someone. the town was practically empty due to the weather. the dark haired boy decides to ignore it and keep moving forward. well, not really a decision, he just acts upon his instincts.

 

the young boy walks and once again, the faint sound of squeaking shoes reaches his ears. this time, he turns and slowly walks towards the direction the squeaking was coming from.

he knows it's probably not a good idea but his curiosity gets the best of him.

he scans the dark alley and his doe eyes expand when they land upon a figure, covered by the shadow of the alley's darkness. jungkook hesitantly walks closer to what seems to be a boy about his height standing in front of him.

the strangers face catches small light and goes into the sight of jungkook. realizing it's not really much a stranger, but rather the waiter.

the brunnette's eyes bore into jungkook's as he stands still, rain soaking his expressionless face.

"yah, what are you doing back here?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry i updated so latE. i was busy actually. well half the time too lazy to finish the chapter and the other i actually was busy. this was kind of a filler chapter so you could get to know our jungkook more so i hope i didn't bore u to death. today was the first day of school :)) kind of stressful if im being honest but its all good. does anyone actually read these notes? oh well.. DID U GUYS SeE lotto? i LoVe my kings. and Agust D.. boi got me SHOOK. anywho, leave kudos if u enjoy, it motivates me to write more and especially your comments !! so leave comments too! and ask anything u want. Ill answer babess :)))) till my next update
> 
> -nina


End file.
